Finding Peace
by vii-de-grenier
Summary: When Paul has to face adversity, love and possible loss will he be able to fight his inner demons? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1 Before the impact

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to Stephnie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story so I just wanted to let you know that English is not my first language so if it's too awkward or if you see any mistake just let me know! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Vii.**

**Chapter 1. Before the impact.**

_Paul's POV._

Paul jerked awake when he heard someone pounding on the front door of the small house he shared with his father, pounding quickly followed by the voice of his best friend Jared telling him elegantly to get his ass out of bed before they ended up late for the meeting with the pack. Two years had passed since that day when they confronted the Volturi to save Nessie and Paul was still stuck in La Push to protect the tribe. The bloody leeches had refused to leave Forks to stay close to Charlie and Jake and were still a freak-magnet, hence his presence in La Push. The night before had been a patrol night and he would have gladly slept in if it wasn't for the meeting Jake called abruptly the day before. Apparently he had some big news for the pack and Paul was silently praying it had nothing to do with the Cullens for once.

Stumbling out of bed and slipping into a pair of shorts Paul headed towards the noisy wolf waiting outside his door.

'I heard you Jar, enhanced earing you know, ring a bell to you?' Paul grumbled as soon as he was out of the door.

'Good morning to you too Sunshine, hope you slept well!' came the cheerful answer.

The lucky bastard didn't have to stay awake all night patrolling the border between the reserve and Forks yesterday nor working at the shop during the day and Paul knew he got to spend the evening with Kim, his imprint, comfortable at home. Once again that mixed feeling washed over him at the idea of having an imprint. Paul never wanted to be that dependent to another human being, it was their nature to deceive and disappoint after all, but a part of him still wondered if such a loyal love existed somewhere.

After two years Paul, Leah and Seth still hadn't imprinted and he made sure that everyone knew how happy he was with that despite his internal turmoil at the thought. Paul was taken away from his musing when they arrived at Jake's and his curiosity took over. When both guys stepped into the living room he was surprised to see the Council was here, they usually stayed away from regular meeting and this wasn't a positive sign in the silvery wolf's mind. Everyone was already there and while Jared took a seat next to Embry Paul stood still, waiting for Jacob to start the meeting.

'Hey guys, thank you for coming today. As you can see the Council is here so this is no patrol organization meeting.' Jake started.

_'Well, thanks Captain Obvious'_ were Paul's first thoughts. Even if he had calmed down during those two years he still wasn't a patient man and lack of sleep never really helped.

'The Cullens came to us earlier this week to talk to us about a new development. Before saying anything I want you to hear me out' he continued, looking pointedly at Paul 'The Cullens will be hosting a girl for the next months to come. A human girl.' Jake added, bracing himself for the chaos to follow.

And boy was he right to prepare himself!

'Are you mental?' was Leah's quick reply.

'Jake, I know they don't feed on human but we can't…' Embry added.

'Do they intend on turning her?' Seth said in a small voice.

'Quiet!' ordered Jacob, his demand laced with the Alpha tone, making it impossible for the pack to continue their rent. Paul just stood there, watching his Alpha taking a deep breath before continuing, wondering what kind of trouble the Cullens were going to impose on them. He was sure Bella was behind it, it was always Bella or Nessie anyway. Whatever happened, Jake would always run as a good guard dog.

Paul had lost some of the initial animosity he held for the golden-eyed coven, but he couldn't help himself from resenting them after everything his brothers and he had to go through because of teir mere presence.

'The girl is and will stay human. Bella told me she would only be here for a few months, a year at most. And no, they don't intend on turning her so there will be no breach in the treaty.' Jake added seriously, taking some time to stare at everyone in the room. 'The council agreed and so did I, we're not here to discuss it. I wanted to let you know, so that you don't freak out if you smell her around the Cullens.'

After Jake's explanation the room fell silent once again but it was clear that most of them were not happy about it. The all ordeal screamed 'complication' and everyone could feel it.

'So what?' replied Paul, 'Bella wanted a new friend, Nessie needs a new toy?' he inquired.

Jake came right in front of him, so close they were touching, he was growling. 'Don't talk about my imprint that way Paul, you know better than that…'

It was Billy who interrupted the exchanged, answering Paul's question.

'Actually from what Carlisle explained it's on Jasper's request that the girl will be staying here.'

Everyone tensed with that last bit of information, it was no secret among the pack that Jasper was the one whohad the most difficulty controlling his thirst and was the most dangerous to humans.

'Don't come crying when he kills her and starts a war then' Paul retorted before leaving the room.

He was so sick with the Cullens' drama, he was tired of having to watch what he was saying about them and worrying of the day they would start a war and hurt his brothers. Because he knew there would be a war someday. What with fucking Jasper out of all of them to request the presence of a girl among them. Who was she? What was so special about her that they had to keep her around them if they didn't intend to turn her? Wasn't Jasper with that tiny, bouncing, infuriating girl anyway? Paul was feeling the headache coming and was praying the girl would stay far away from him and the Rez, and hopefully in a few months it would all be over.

As always when he was angry he headed to his workshop and started working on a piece of wood. As an afterthought Paul was actually amused by the longing look on Seth's face. At the mention of the girl the kid got hopeful he would imprint on her and stay close to the Cullens he loved so much, it was written all over his face for everyone to see. Paul chuckled at the idea even if he didn't wanted this to happen, it would only be a reason for the girl to stay and another link to the Cullens.

God, how Paul wished he never imprinted.

**A/N: Here comes the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know (:**

**Vii.**


	2. Chapter 2 Set in motion

**A/N: Hello! From reading so much on Fanfiction I guess this is my babbling space. It won't take too much space I promise! I wasn't expecting much when I published my first chapter yesterday but I was so happy to read the reviews! Thank you guys!**

**Vii.**

**Set in motion.**

_Paul's POV._

Jake's announcement was still the hot topic a week after the meeting and Paul had taken extra care not to broach the subject with the Alpha or any other member of the pack. The less he thought about it the better. Unfortunately for him he couldn't turn his friends' thoughts off when he was a wolf and had spent the majority of the evening trying not to listen to Leah babbling about it. But one of her musing caught his interest when they were coming back from patrol and he couldn't stay away from her conversation with Jake.

'And how come the Volturi will let her live knowing vampires exist? Bella knowing was kind of a big deal for them.' Leah stated, 'Why would it be any different for her? We all know they're watching the Cullens, they'll know about her eventually, if they don't already.'

'Bella assured me the Volturi wouldn't be a problem, they are sure of it.' Jake retorted.

'So that's it? 'Bella said' so we should all be on our merry way? Nothing to worry about?' was Paul's first contribution to the conversation. He didn't care much for the girl, if she was foolish enough to live with a bunch of leeches that was her problem, but the thought of the Italian vampires coming so close to La Push again was disturbing.

'Paul, stop it. You know I wouldn't expose us to danger' Jake answered.

The silver wolf didn't even care to respond and left Leah and Jake, phasing back to his human form. The patrol was over and so was the conversation. It was no use trying to make Jacob see reason, the Alpha still trusted Bella with his life.

During this past week Paul hadn't come face to face with that mysterious girl, but Jake and Seth did when they went to the Cullens. Good news was she was still breathing and didn't seem to be a threat. Paul had heard Seth rambling about her all patrols long, poor kid hadn't imprinted on her thank God but he couldn't shut up about how pretty she was. Sure, her long brown hair and green eyes weren't bad and she had a thing about her he couldn't quite put his finger on but she was far from a standard beauty queen or the girls he usually slept with. Nothing to babble about during the whole bloody night.

Still, his thought kept coming back to the girl – Lena, he'd learnt – and he couldn't help but wonder what caught the Cullen's warrior interest in a mere human. Jasper wasn't known for his love of humans. And after hearing Leah he couldn't understand why the Volturi would let a chance to get back at the Cullen slip through their fingers this easily.

Sighing heavily when he realized that he couldn't stop thinking about it, even in his human form away from the pack's thoughts, Paul decided he would work for a few hours before going to bed. He was tired, but not enough to prevent his mind from wandering to the girl in his dreams. The sight of his workshop in itself was comforting for the young wolf, he'd found out after graduation that working the wood helped to calm him down. When he was working, his mind was set to the task at hand and only this. It was a safe haven for him and he was pretty damn good at it too so it was no surprise when he opened his own workshop and started making a living out of it.

His younger self would have turned to anger to express his confusion and concern for his brothers' safety; he would probably have exploded in wolf form and stayed in the woods until he was too exhausted to think. Either that or he would have found a girl he could bring to his bed. Unfortunately for him, his fear of imprinting had considerably lowered his interaction with the female population and the few he would still have sex with were girls of the Rez he was sure he wouldn't imprint on.

The guys were teasing him endlessly about it especially since he was the Playboy of La Push before the Quileute heritage caught up with them. They were lucky he got better at keeping his temper in check or he would still be kicking their ass for every comment. Truth be told, he was not so opposed with imprinting. Time had passed and he'd been able to observe Jared and Kim or Sam and Emily and it was obvious that they loved each other. He didn't believe that it was an unfair external force that forced the wolf into slavery; it was nature's way of speeding the process. Still, he feared it. If he knew that the girl would be his soul mate, it didn't mean she wouldn't leave him. All the others were so trusting in the other not leaving but everyone leaves someday. Geez, even his mother left him without remorse or regret. If a mother could leave her child so easily imprinting was not much of a guarantee for him.

Paul felt an old wave of pain wash through his body; it always did every time his mother was mentioned, even in his own head… He had no idea how his thoughts could have gone so far. How come even working couldn't keep his mind in check this morning? Giving up with a sigh Paul headed back to the small apartment he lived in above the workshop for a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

Jasper silently entered the drawing room, watching Lena reading from afar. Being surrounded by emotional vampires all day was draining especially when you could feel their every emotion and he could only welcome gratefully the peace that was coming from the human.

It was still strange for him to feel such serenity and utter calm coming from a 20 year old girl but he sure wasn't complaining. His desire and need to keep her next to him were only enhanced by this peace she was providing for him and he surprised himself by staying with her more and more without feeling his thirst so much anymore. God, she was even helping him becoming a real vegan by her mere presence. He couldn't stop thinking that she was magical despite her human condition.

'I can hear that brain of yours going off from the other side of the room Jasp' came her husky voice.

'My apologies Lena, I didn't mean to interrupt you' She closed her book, making sure to mark her page, before turning to him and patting the place next to her on the bench.

'You know you never disturb me. I'm bored to death in here all day' Lena said chuckling.

'Don't laugh about this please.' She could see he was pained and wondered for a moment he she made him long for his human life. But Lena pushed the thought quickly away; she knew Jasper was content with his life since he found peace and Alice.

'You know I'm kidding Jasp, I'm just bored, I wish I could go to college and meet people.' He stiffened at her explanation. He knew how lonely she must feel in here even if his family was doing its best to lighten her mood. Seeing the emotions play across his face Lena quickly added.

'I know I can't go, it would raise too much questions and put you and the others in a delicate situation. Don't worry. I'm just being a selfish bitch!' Lena answered playfully.

How easily she could read his mind was beyond him, he was usually so collected, he just couldn't seem to control his emotions around her. Much to Alice's amusement and Lena's pleasure. She has made it her personal mission to make his life miserable: dragging him to all sorts of event, forcing him into shopping trip with Alice and trying to convince him to meet new people, human people. 'Come on, I'm not that bad right?! Why would my kind be any worse? If you can put up with me you can with anyone!' She'd told him one day, not realizing how special she was to him.

They continued their conversation for a while before he remembered why he came to her in the first place and told her Renesmee was asking for her. He took her to Edward's cottage before heading back to the mansion and looking for Carlisle. He knew she was comfortable living with them and getting along with everyone – even Rosalie surprisingly – but a part of him had to acknowledge that she was feeling lonely sometimes and needed to meet other people. The fact that she couldn't get away from the house for long would be an obstacle but he was determined to find a solution.

Jasper found Carlisle in the backyard, reading some medical review and sat next to the coven's patriarch.

'I'm worried about Lena, Carlisle. I'm afraid she's feeling lonely with us, without someone normal.' He declared without much of a forewarning.

Carlisle gently put his magazine aside and took his time before answering the oldest of his 'children'.

'I know, Esmee was sharing her concerns with me yesterday.' Jasper simply nodded, waiting for Carlisle to carry on.

'She's adapted well with us, she seems to be doing as ok as can be expected and everyone loves her. Even Rosalie loves her' He chuckled. 'But I understand what you're trying to say, she needs some friends. Some non-vampire friends. The only problem is that it will be difficult to explain her presence with us to people and it might arise too much questions if she wandered around Forks. We still need to hide her from the Volturi for as long as we can and if she befriends anyone here we will have to explain why she left when the time comes.'

Carlisle stopped, letting Jasper absorb the information he already knew.

'But you thought of something didn't you?' Jasper added.

Sighing heavily Carlisle went on. 'I did. The only one who wouldn't question her coming and going would be Jacob's pack.

Jasper stood abruptly, as if the mere idea burnt him. 'She's not going anywhere near them, they are much too unstable and I wouldn't be able to go and protect her!' he hissed.

'Jasper calm down, all I ask is that you think about it. We both know it's the only solution for her to make normal friends.'

'They would give her hell for living among us' Jasper growled.

'Some of them might yes, but Seth and Jacob seem to like her. And you know that if Jacob ask them to welcome her they will.'

A few minutes passed in silence. The rational part of Jasper knew it was in her best interest. And he could always kill any of them if they even thought of being mean to her. But he didn't like the idea. Not one bit.

'Alright, talk to Jacob about it.' Jasper whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

_ Paul's POV._

Paul woke up to his phone vibrating in the nightstand and rolled over to grab the device. He couldn't help but growl at what he read, knowing his day was ruined already.

_'Lena will be coming to the Rez today. I'm expecting you to be on your best behavior. Jake'_

**A/N: Here we are. Once again if you see any mistake or awkward formulation let me know! I love cheesy open endings (:**

**Vii.**


	3. Chapter 3 Near death experience

**A/N: Hey there! Hope you had a great weekends, sorry I didn't upload but I was too wrapped up in the joy of my new tattoo (yeah I had to say that out loud!). Hope you enjoy!**

**Vii.**

_Paul's POV_

'Have you lost your fucking mind?'

Jared and Embry instinctively came in between their Alpha and a shivering, angry-looking Paul who'd just barged in the house seconds before. The fact that he'd learnt to better control his temper didn't mean that said temper was gone and another Cullen related drama was sending him over the edge. Jared was trying to get to him by grabbing his shoulder, letting him know he had to calm down. It seemed to work as the shivering slowly got better but Paul still had a murderous look in his eyes.

'She will be alone, no vampire will cross the border and you know very well she is no threat. She's human for God's sake Paul.' Jake sighed exasperated.

Paul was having a hard time trying to keep his temper – and wolf – in check but Jared's presence was helping. Embry had returned to his former occupation, watching TV and talking with Billy. Seth was looking at him with apprehension while Jake and Jared were merely waiting patiently for him to be calm enough to talk. He would not be involved in another one of the Cullen's whim, he refused to babysit another leech-lover and he would be damn before he befriended her. There was a line between accepting the coven's presence and being their pet he wouldn't cross.

He could feel the shiver running down his spine, sign that his anger was still there, buried under a layer of self-control and he found Seth's apprehension ridiculous. What was the boy afraid of? That he would hurt one of his brothers? That he would hurt Jacob? No. He was afraid for the girl. Damn the girl.

'I'll be patrolling, you can accept her all you want it doesn't mean I have to be part of it. And since we both know I'll give her a hard time and you'll give me shit for it later, I'll stay clear of this whole mess.'

'Paul, she hasn't done anything wrong' Seth told him, feeling like he had to defend the girl.

'Living with vampire is twisted enough.'

Paul could hear Jake's growl behind him as he exited. Of course he would take this comment for Bella. Patrolling would do him good, he didn't have to watch himself when his wolf took control. Resisting the temptation to go to the small apartment he occupied most of the time he headed to his father's house where he still slept sometimes. He felt bad for leaving the old man all alone.

Spending time with his father would do him good and keep him busy until the patrol of the afternoon.

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

Jasper didn't like it. Not one bit. He'd spent the whole morning listening to Alice and Bella introducing Lena to the shape shifters' world and he didn't like the spontaneous interest he could feel coming from her. He already felt bad for revealing the vampires existence to her, thus changing her outlook on the world, he didn't want to expose her to more supernatural creatures. And he couldn't even resent the wolves for that. He'd been the one to selfishly swallow her in their world and he was the one insisting that she got out of the house and spent time with other people. If only other people didn't mean unstable killing-machines.

For a second the image of Paul crossed his mind. He was the fiercest warrior of the pack and Jasper respected him for his instinct of protection but he was also unstable, prone to bouts of violence and he hated his family with all he had. He would be the one who would probably give a hard time to Lena. And once again Jasper realized how much he despised his own idea.

An overwhelming feeling of concern suddenly invaded him and he raised his eyes to look at Lena from across the room. She was sprawled on the couch, no match for the very dignified vampires around her, laughing at Bella's stories of the wolves, seemingly having no care in the world. But he could feel her concern for him. This girl wasn't normal, or even logical. His vampire girlfriend and sister in law had just told her that _yes! some Quileute men could turn into furry balls shaped as wolves!_ and not once had he felt worry or fear coming from her. Just as when he revealed his nature to her. She seemed completely unaffected by the gruesome truths being uncovered around her. Everyone was considering her borderline crazy or just stupid for ignoring the danger but he knew, along with Edward, that she didn't fear for her life and that gave her a different approach in life.

Lena was this kind of person who intended to live to the fullest, never complaining about the hardships sent her way but determined to deal with what life threw her way. She was amazing. But she was also way more than borderline crazy! Jasper had seen her embracing the supernatural world as if she was just dealing with bipolar people, he'd seen her cry in front of old Disney movies but she shared no tears when she left her family behind to come live with them. She was an enigma. And if Edward bursting out laughing every now and then for no apparent reason was any indication, her mind was pretty unconventional too.

But here she was, laughing at Bella and Alice's stories while worrying for him. For him and not for her. How could he worry about her being hurt by the wolves? The only harm they could do her was with words, Jacob would see to that, and they were the ones to worry about for sure. Because that mouth of hers could lead all Hells to break lose.

With the thought in mind Jasper gently exited the room, leaving a breathless Lena to the tales of his family.

* * *

_Paul's POV_

The woods around him were becoming blurry as he pushed himself to full speed, circling La Push and heading for the border. When he let the wolf in him take control everything felt better, simpler somehow. He would focus on the noises and scents of the animals around him, letting his strong legs leading the way, paws leaving prints in the earth. Sometimes he was tempted to stay a wolf forever, not having to deal with the stupidity of humans or the whims of vampires, just hunting demons and living a quiet life away from everything.

But Paul just couldn't resign himself to leave everything behind, his father needed him, his brothers needed him. That's why he wasn't surprised to find himself nearing the road that would lead the Cullens to La Push. What surprised him though was to see Seth's truck coming from Forks and not Jasper's shiny car. Edward was always the one to accompany Bella to the border when she was human and the guy was a real drama queen. From the expression on his face you could believe the girl was being cut into pieces in front of him and not just coming to visit a friend. Apparently Jasper wasn't that in love with the girl. Or maybe that Lena had more temper than he gave her credit for.

Anyway, the sight of Seth's car was enough to calm him down and he headed back to the forest without sparing a glance to the girl.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

'So if I sent you a piece of wood would you go fetch it for me?'

The water that Sam had drunk moments before came flying in every direction and he nearly choked to death while everyone just burst out laughing. The look of outrage on his face was priceless!

'No offence right' Lena continued as if nothing happened. 'I'm just curious to know just how much the wolf is in charge when you change'.

Sam was slowly recovering from his near-death experience and Emily was cleaning the table, failing to hold back her own laughter when Jake answered.

'We don't behave like wolves. Or dogs for that matter – God woman when have you ever seen a wolf fetching a stick of wood?' Lena just shrugged her shoulders, waiting for what was to come. 'We act more on instinct, we rely on our senses more and we hunt like a wolf would but it's always our mind controlling the body of our wolf. We're just more on edge but it's easier to control our emotions, all we have to do is focus on the hunt' Jake answered truthfully.

'That's fascinating!' Lena said, a big grin plastered to her face, a muffin in hand and her attention entirely devoted to the poor wolves in front of her.

She'd just passed the last two hours asking them the most unconventional questions ever, going from 'Have you ever eaten dirt?' to a very serious 'Is sex anymore beastly?' at which Sam became a shade of red that shouldn't even be possible with his dark russet skin. If anyone had reservations about her at first they all fell in love with the carefree and curious green-eyed girls. Sure she stunk but that was to be expected when one lived with vampires and Seth was used to it anyway, but she had such a dry sense of humor that you couldn't help but laugh at her witty come backs. And she sure wasn't afraid to quarrel with big bad wolfish guys.

Seth could also see that the guys relaxed when they realized she didn't talk about the Cullen as if they were her sun and moon and all in between but on the contrary talked to them as if they were a normal family.

But through her big smiles and innocent looks Seth could see a wisdom that could rival that of the Elders and he wondered what that frail girl could have seen that gave her the look of someone who've seen Hell and came back.

She definitely was and enigma. And the kind of outspoken, teasing, tempered enigma you didn't want to make a rival of.

'Alright it's time for me to go home guys' Lena announced after taking a look at her watch.

'What, Jasper gave you a curfew? Afraid you would love us so much you'd sneak out with us?'

'No Embry, it's the free hugs time at the Cullens and I have to be home to make it more spicy' She chuckled, the words 'free hugs', 'Cullens' and 'spicy' in the same sentence sending a shiver down Embry's spine and a very confused look on Sam's face.

'Ready to drive me home Seth?' She asked turning her attention to me.

'Sure, let's get going.'

* * *

_Paul's POV_

Paul came in Sam's backyard at the exact same time Seth and a girl that could only be Lena came out of the front door, a chorus of laughter following them. Paul had no time to wonder what was so funny about a leech-lover before Lena turned to him like a magnet feeling his presence and their eyes met; his own going wide in an instant.

**A/N: Here we are, another chapter. I hope you're not too lost with all the different POV.**

**Vii.**


	4. Chapter 4 Musings

_Paul's POV_

Paul could feel his heart beating way faster than normal, his eyes glued to the green eyes that seem to bore into his own, stripping him of any intimacy, understanding and reaching his soul. He was imprinting. Of course he was imprinting! He couldn't just imprint on a normal girl from the Rez, he had to fall for a leech-lover. He felt a jolt of guilt and self-hatred at the thought he just entertained. Thinking of Lena that way was painful; he couldn't even imagine what hell it would be for him when he was an ass to her. But knowing him he would probably know sooner than later.

His emotions were on overdrive, he was confused most of all but he could feel his anger at imprinting on a girl he didn't even know and swore to stay away from. He was anxious not to let her know, she knew about their secret but this was something else entirely, far more private, intimate. He wanted her, he lusted for her, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and he wanted her to be his own, to mark her and let the world know she was only his. He wanted to learn every curve of her body and he wanted to hear her moan his name, the sight of her was enough to make him hard. He felt protective of her, refraining a growl at Seth's closeness even though the boy was still turned towards his brothers joking. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go of her, sheltering her from everything and everyone that could cause her pain. He couldn't even find it in himself to resent her for imprinting, he felt a pull to her that couldn't be denied and he was tempted for a second to run to her and tell her everything, subtlety be damn.

But Paul was terrified. Staring into her warm eyes he could feel how powerful the bound was. This little piece of a woman could literally destroy him, if she rejected him he would go mad, he had no doubt about it and the simple thought of losing her, of not being a part of her life was killing him. He couldn't tell her, not now, not so soon. He would gain her trust, and maybe one day her love, but she couldn't know. He wanted something real, as real as it could be with nature's help in obviously pointing his soul mate for him. She deserved a real love, she deserved a choice, he could be a friend to her if that's what she decided. He just needed to be close to her, knowing she was ok and happy. He needed her. How could you possibly be so dependent on someone you didn't know? God, how could you fall for someone you didn't know?

Trying to reign over the emotions taking over him and swallowing his fear Paul made sure to school his features. He had to act nonchalant or she would know, and he had to make sure Seth didn't notice a thing until he could talk to him alone, talk to his brothers and ask them to wait until he's ready to tell her. He couldn't afford to scare her away.

'Paul.' Paul finally detached his eyes from Lena's and looked over to Seth who'd turn and see him. He could feel the fear coming from the younger boy and was relieved when he saw nothing but apprehension in his eyes.

'Hi' He couldn't trust his voice around her and was afraid to give himself away if his voice broke. But he wasn't lucky today for before he could realize what was happening Lena was coming towards him, a small smile on her lips and stopped only when she was facing him, head pointed towards his much taller frame. She raised her hand for him to shake and started in a husky voice that made it hard for him not to kiss her right there on the spot.

'I'm Lena. Nice to finally meet you Paul, I know you probably don't like me but I'm going to be around a bit. So, if you want I can only come when you patrol. I don't really fancy the idea of pretending you don't exist.'

Paul was taken aback by such bluntness. The only one he knew who were way too blunt for their own good were Leah and he and well, Leah was just being a bitch. He finally found his voice and shook her hand.

'It's ok. I can tolerate you.' Yay_, congratulations Paul! Way to show a girl you're interested!_ At least he was pleased his voice didn't quiver or anything. That would be way too girlish and embarrassing.

'Good! Maybe you can tolerate me enough to hold an entire conversation one day' she replied laughing, the husky sound sending a shiver down his spine. She turned back to Seth who was nearly eye raping her – Paul found it hard not to punch the little bastard but that was not so subtle – she asked him once again if he was ready to go and they both started to head back to Seth's truck. Paul was still dumbfounded, he could still see her face being his closed lids and chuckled when he heard her speak to Seth from somewhere behind him.

'Well, he didn't chew my head off; I'll take that as a positive sign!'

* * *

Later that night, after Paul confronted the guys and told them about his imprinting on Lena and making them swear they wouldn't tell her a thing and wait for him to do so, he found himself in the woods once more, trying to find some peace. He already knew there would be no sleeping that night.

Leah had been a complete bitch about it, making fun of him and calling him 'a leech-lover pet'. She probably wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for Jacob and Seth growling at her. Seth was pissed at him, he'd fancy himself falling for Lena but knew his chance were screwed, even if Lena chose never to return Paul's feeling you can't be with one of your brothers' imprint. Even knowing that she was made for Paul and not for him it left him bitter and he left quickly after the revelation. Paul didn't honestly care, the boy would get over it and he was too preoccupied about his own situation to spare too much thought to Seth.

He could hear someone approaching on his left and guessed it would be Jared before he came out of the trees surrounding him. Jared had always been his closest friend, even before the whole wolf thing. He knew nearly everything about him and was one of the few who guessed why he was so reluctant about the imprinting process. Yes, Jared knew him too well and even if he had never seen it on his mind – for someone so prone to hot temper and rage Paul was surprisingly good at keeping his thoughts to himself when he was a wolf – Jared knew he had abandon issues ever since her mother left him when he was a kid. He'd been the one to see past the anger and bad boy attitude when they were in high school and Jake would always joke about Jared and Paul being soul mate. Well, that was before they both imprinted he guessed.

Jared simply came and sat next to Paul, he knew that he didn't need to talk about it, not tonight anyway and just wanted to let his friend know he wasn't alone. Paul was grateful for his silence and even more for his presence. A lot of people let him down when he became such an asshole in high school. His mother issues coupled with dealing with being a wolf had taken a toll on him and he reached some deep ground before the pack helped him and he grew up and matured. His brothers had stuck with him because they were a pack but Jared stayed because he was a friend. Paul sometimes wished he was able to talk about his feeling, express to his best friend how much everything he did meant to him but he couldn't, that's how he was and he had a feeling Jared knew anyway.

They stayed together for a long time that night before Jared left. Paul waited until dawn came before he headed back to his apartment. He had to get to know Lena and make her want to be a part of his life. He just had to work on not being an asshole every time he saw her. What a promising plan he'd came up with during the night.

**A/N: Hey. I went to watch Breaking Dawn part 2 this week. It was by far the best movie of the saga even if it's still not a master piece. But am I the only one who suffered a lack of Quileute boys?**


	5. Chapter 5 Warmth

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay but I was busy enjoying my first Thanksgiving ever (:**

** Warmth**

_Paul's POV_

Breakfast at Sam and Emily's had always been a raucous affair. Between the fight for food – quite literally – and everyone minding each other's business which resulted in more fighting Paul had a hard time understanding how Emily could still stand them coming and wreaking havoc in her house every weekend. There seriously should be a limit to how kind much a person can take. Kim was often here to help when she wasn't working at the Rez kindergarten and the other imprint occasionally came too. Claire had grown up and was now a chubby four year old full of 'whys' and he could swear the girl knew she had Quil wrapped around her round little finger.

Jake was the only absent right now, since Nessie's parents obviously couldn't come to Sam's he had to bring her with him. That had been a long and painful argument, Edward simply refused to let the little girl come to the Rez on her own – as if the wolves could harm an imprint, seriously – and it took a year and a half for him to accept the idea and trust his daughter in Jake's care. Renesmee's presence was still unsettling to some of them but they were working on it, for Jake's sake. The little girl – who actually looked like she was 12 now – was doing her best to be accepted but it was still hard for Paul to let his guard down around her. She was stinky and deeply unsettling, her eyes seriously freaked him out but he was getting better at hiding it. He even let her touch him once, jumping slightly when she projected an image of himself as a wolf in his mind.

He was glad though that the girl was immortal, Jake wouldn't have to give up on his wolf to grow old with her. They had an eternity together. In a less creepy way then Edward and Bella if you asked him, which no one did. But he expressed it once or twice anyway. Thoughts of Lena flooded his mind at that moment and the idea of setting his wolf side apart to grow old with her didn't sound so unbearable anymore. God, he was becoming so cheesy already.

His brothers had been teasing him endlessly since he told them he imprinted a week ago and Leah sent him over the edge once or twice, resulting in long hours spent in wolf's form in the woods, trying to calm down. Jared had finally taken upon himself to talk to the bitch and Paul didn't know – or care – what he told her but she's been nothing but her regular pain-in-the-ass-self since a few days. Thanks God for small graces.

Embry and Seth were arguing about their favorite Star Wars character when Jake stepped in the room, leading Nessie into the room. Paul would have been unfazed if he hadn't caught a glimpsed of long dark curls right behind the little girl. He immediately stood straighter in his chair – much to Leah's amusement – and smiled like a lovesick puppy when Lena stepped into the room. No one had told him she'd be here today. Why had no one told him she'd be here today? They didn't seem overly surprised and he was sure they'd hold the information back just to witness his expression upon seeing her. Bastards.

'You better had kept a muffin for me!' Jake exclaimed, already scanning the room in search of Emily's legendary muffins. He quickly spotted the plate (sheltered from Quil) and made his way to a couple of chairs, setting a muffin for Nessie while Lena grabbed one before hugging Emily and Kim. She was trying to spot an empty chair when Leah – who'd been occupying the one next to Paul – stood up with a mischievous smile on her face.

'Come sit here Lena, I have to go on patrol anyway'

'Thanks! Do you have to patrol tonight? I thought it could be fun to hang out?'

Paul had tried to persuade himself that her husky voice didn't have that much of an effect on him and last time was only an after effect of the imprinting but her voice was still the most erotic sound he'd ever heard. He couldn't decide if he hated Leah for forcing them in close proximity when he was unprepared or loved her for giving him an opportunity to get to know Lena better. Lena on the other hand had apparently taken an immediate liking to the one she referred to as the 'she-wolf' and surprisingly enough Leah seemed to like her in return.

'Sure leech-lover, see you tonight!'

'Leah!' Lena's irritation was soften by the knowing smile she had on her lips and she merely waved to the retreating back of Leah, making her way over to Paul.

'Can I sit?'

Geez, she was looking at him with her big green eyes and he realized he hadn't even tried to tame his hair this morning but had just rolled out of bed and put on his cut off shorts.

'Sure'

Paul turned back to his breakfast not knowing how to engage a conversation when everyone had told her he hated her just because of her living arrangement as he liked to call it – the thought of her living in a house full of leech was still painful to process – and he was afraid of screwing everything up. He forced himself to eat while she started talking with Jared about some movie they'd both watched recently and he could feel her body heat radiating at his side, their bodies mere inches apart. He was trying very hard to focus on chewing when Lena turned around and focused her attention on him, looking up to a chewing and confused looking Paul.

'You can't let Jared say that! Harry Potter is absolutely NOT a silly story for dumb kids!'

She was clearly passionate about the subject and her eyes were literally sending daggers at a smug Jared.

' I've never really watched those movies…'

'You must be kidding me! I am talking about the books! How can you live without reading them?'

She was looking at him expectantly, all riled up and red cheeks and big, big eyes and he was at loss for words. The girl was beautiful but she was clearly nuts. Normal people don't overreact over a damned book!

'I'm not much of a reader,' Paul could feel Jared tense up behind them and Lena felt it, turning to look at him before directing her gaze to Paul once more, a puzzled expression on her face.

'Did I say something wrong again?' She asked in a small voice, much smaller than her usual laughing husky tone.

'Not really, I've never been really at ease with reading, I was dyslexic when I was a child. Look, I know how to read ok, I'm not dumb, but I never got the hang of it, it was just tiring and infuriating and I never had much patience anyway.' Paul was looking at his lap the whole time; he knew Jared must look dumbfounded, he'd never liked talking about his weaknesses to those who knew about it so telling it so bluntly to a stranger was very un-Paul like.

'Of course you're not dumb, my brother is dyslexic too. It takes a lot of courage, and patience, to learn how to read when letters are messing up with you.' Her voice was gentle and when he looked in her eyes Paul could see a seriousness that he never saw there before. He'd seen the amused twinkle, the passionate flames and even a bit of apprehension when she first introduced herself to him but never plain seriousness. She was looking at him intensely and he felt a pang in his chest at her words. Her mother has always told him he was such a failure, learning how to properly read at 14 wasn't really something to be proud of. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lena's when she continued.

'I was so sad for him at first; I can't imagine my life without reading. There is so much to discover, amazing worlds, exciting stories, infuriating characters! I fell in love with books when I was a kid and I was so mad when he was denied the chance. So I started reading to him. He knows how to read but it's always such an effort for him. I wanted him to know how amazing it could be. So I would just read to him and we would always visit awesome places together. Hogwarts was his favorite.'

She was smiling, clearly lost in thoughts and Paul decided that even if he hadn't imprinted on her he would have fallen for her at that exact moment. No one had ever cared that much for him, no one got mad when they discovered he had dyslexia, people just grew disappointed and impatient with him. Books always brought bitter memories to him and no one even stopped for a second to consider how he felt about it. If he was honest with himself he'd never missed reading because no one showed him. He envied Lena's brother to have such a caring person in his life.

'Where is he now?' Paul asked without even realizing he'd said it aloud, berating himself for asking such a personal question. But she obviously loved her family and he couldn't understand why she left them for the Cullens.

'Home, with my family. Probably forcing my mother to watch the movies all over again.' She said with a huge grin on her face, shattering the seriousness of the moment.

**A/N: I'm swimming in cheesiness x)**


End file.
